Brotherhood
by xoxoLovely
Summary: Damon/Stefan story. Don't like, don't read! Threesome. Incomplete, more to come!


AN-As usual, I own nothing. I don't know how far I will take this story. I have it all laid out in my head, not sure how much will become typed. Hopefully all of it! Please please please review!

 **Takes place at the end of 1x16 "There goes the neighborhood"**

Anger pumped through Stefan's veins, fueling his fist into Damon's jaw. Another fight between the brothers over the secrets and lies. Damon and Stefan had just survived the attack in the Boarding House by Bethanne and Frederick. Damon knew the tomb vampires were out and he didn't tell Stefan. Stefan was furious at his brother's antics since finding out Katherine was never in the tomb. Stefan's calm and cool attitude was now replaced with the adrenaline of a fight.

Damon blocked his next attack and flipped him to the ground. "The truth is, I loved Katherine, and so did you!" Damon grunted, pinning Stefan down as he calmed and stopped resisting. The fight was useless and Stefan knew this. "We loved a beautiful woman filled with confidence, strong-will, and determination. But she made us believe that maybe one day she would love us as selflessly as we loved her. I am so angry she was out of the tomb all this time. I know she compelled you, Stefan; to keep her secret and enjoy the pain she inflicted on you. But I was never compelled by her, Stefan."

"I know you weren't compelled, Damon. We've been over this. You may not have liked everything she wanted you to do, but you did it because you were madly in love."

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan," Damon said, releasing his hold on Stefan so the pair could sit up, "It wasn't just that I loved her. It was also because I love you, brother. When everything began with Katherine, I feared she would tear us apart, but she brought us closer together and when I thought she died, I thought my relationship with you, deeper than brotherhood, had died with her. I wanted her back to fix _**us**_."

The realization of Damon's words began to sink in. A long-suppressed memory of Katherine's games with her two Salvatore men came back with full force.

One night in 1864, Katherine's selfish hunger for blood, sex, and manipulation lead her to take the brothers' together, in one bed. She intended to have them one at a time, making them watch the other with their true love.

Stefan had already been compelled to be compliant for the night. Stefan laid on the bed with Katherine above him, riding him. Damon had been told to sit in an arm chair right next to the bed and watch. Stefan was gripping the pillow in ecstasy until Damon reached out and took his hand, entwining their fingers together. Damon couldn't explain why he did this, just that he felt drawn to experience the beautiful display before him, not just watch. Stefan held onto his brother, holding him to the earth as the pleasure overtook him and he came, deep inside of Katherine.

Damon watched Stefan's chest heave as he caught his breath. Damon's hand ran up his arm to his chest, resting his hand on the defined pectoral muscle, feeling his strong, racing heartbeat.

"I'm not finished yet," Katherine stated, paying no mind to Damon's wandering hand.

She rolled off of Stefan and gestured for Damon to come to her. Damon got up from the chair, obediently. As he walked around the bed his eyes stayed on Stefan, those beautiful hazel eyes fluttering beneath thick eyelashes as he came down from his high. Chest rising and falling with his deep, content breaths. Stefan was intoxicating. In that moment Damon was no longer jealous that Katherine had chosen Stefan over him for the Founders Ball. Damon only felt admiration that Katherine had shown him _**this**_. This side of Stefan.

Damon then placed himself between Katherine's legs and fucked her.

After a few minutes of gasps and moans as the pair found their rhythm, Katherine gasped out, "Stefan!" Stefan's eyes immediately opened and focused on her, waiting for an order. "Your brother wants something from you, ask him what it is."

Stefan's eyes then locked with his brothers. Damon was surprised and faltered his rhythm. So Katherine did notice his attention wandering away from her and onto Stefan.

"What do you want from me, Damon?" Stefan whispered. He may not have meant it sound as sexy as it did, but _**god**_ was it hot.

Damon felt a thrill from the opportunity to have whatever he wanted, but he also felt unease at Stefan's submission, knowing he was under compulsion. Damon slowed his thrusts to think for a few seconds.

Despite Stefan's kind and compassionate nature, he was a sadomasochist just like Damon. At only 17, Stefan didn't fully understand this about himself yet. But at 25, Damon understood and saw it in his younger brother.

"I want you to cut me for Katherine." Damon whispered back to Stefan. Katherine's lip curled in satisfaction.

Stefan's eye left Damon's to the knife on the bedside table and back to Damon. If Stefan was not a sadist, his brow would have furrowed and he would have asked Damon if he was sure that is what he wanted. But Stefan's eyes were gleefully drifting over Damon's body, considered which bit of flesh to cut.

Stefan sat up to retrieve the knife. He knelt by Damon as he continued to lazily but comfortably thrust in and out of Katherine, excitement rising in all three of them. Stefan had chosen Damon's wrist, running the blade straight across the thin flesh, cutting deep through the veins and muscle. Damon hissed in pain but increased his speed within Katherine as Stefan guided Damon's dripping wrist to her. Katherine feed greedily and came, reveling in her success of this game.

Stefan continued to hold Damon's to Katherine's mouth, also reveling in his new-found control over his older brother. Damon looked into Stefan's eyes and saw his lust for power, causing him to add his cum to Stefan's, deep inside Katherine. Before pulling out of her, Damon turned to Stefan and said, "Thank you, brother," before leaning in and giving Stefan a chaste kiss on the lips. Despite the brothers' current nudity, the kiss was not meant to be sexual or romantic, but more like a seal to their fate as two brothers who could not imagine life without the other, no matter what.

The memory played through Stefan's mind rapidly. It was one he hadn't thought of since becoming a vampire and remembering everything Katherine had compelled him to forget. Katherine had made him do so many things, he had always assumed Damon had also been compelled at times, so there was no point in revisiting or talking about this particular event. The brothers were turned only days after this occurrence.

"Katherine never compelled me, Stefan." Damon repeated in the present day, his eyes searching Stefan's for his reaction. "That one time the three of us were together was special to me. I would have wanted to do it again."

Damon leaned in closer to his brother and whispered, "I _**do**_ want to do it again, without Katherine. I want more from you. I'm sorry it took me so long to understand that we don't need her."

Hearing Damon's apology snapped Stefan out of his thoughts. Damon? Apologizing? This wasn't right. None of this was right. Stefan began to panic.

"I can't do this," Stefan said, standing quickly. "I'm sorry," he said simply before running out of their home, leaving Damon rejected.


End file.
